Cupcakes For Pinkie Pie
by LurkerLordX
Summary: When several ponies go missing and the only clues left at the site are a few strands of pink hair suspicions turn to Pinkie Pie, but just what is the party pony up to. Surly nothing sinister...so where did the missing ponies go?
1. Missing Ponies

Cupcakes For Pinkie Pie Part 1

When several ponies go missing and the only clues left at the site are a few strands of pink hair suspicions turn to Pinkie Pie, but just what is the party pony up to. Surely nothing sinister...so where did the missing ponies go?

Officer Truth'n Justice was a older unicorn Stallion, with a light blue coat, a deeper navy mane and a small police cap on his head. His cutie mark was a gold shield. There was a off white and yellow Pegasus mare as his partner with the scales of justice as her cutie mark. Much like most of Ponyville they represented the bulk of their field, police work. The last of their group, Chief Night Hooves was manning the station as the pair investigated the crime scene, a eerily silent house with no signs of pony life, though several chairs were upturned, clearly there had been a scuffle.

"Find anything Justice?" The mare asked as she held a a magnifying glass in her mouth inspecting the door. "No sign of forced entry here."

"Nothing yet Due Proce..." he stopped, bending low, his horn aglow as he levitated less then a hoof full of pink hairs from the ground, levitating out next a small plastic bag to slip them into. "Pinkie Pie?" he whispered.

Noteing her partner's hushed voice and sudden stop Due Process made her way over.

"Look familiar to you?" He questioned as he levitated the bag up to eye level of his partner.

"Pinkmina?"

He nodded, "Doesn't all add up, but there's the evidence. Pinkie must have grabbed these ponies but for what reason, it's been days? Surly any party must be long over."

"Her name wasn't Shirley!" Pinkie Pie's head and neck suddenly appear at the edge of their vision, the top edge, a small package in her mouth. "It was Colgate."

Both Police Ponies jumped back, "Ms. Pie! Don't do that." Due Process near shouted as her heart began to beat again.

The rest of Pinkie drop into view a moment later, again from the top edge of their vision. She set her package down and looked around a moment, "Where is Colgate anyway?"

"That is what we would like to know," Officer Justice said levitating up the baggie. "Ms. Pie your going to have to come with us. That is unless of course you'll just tell us what you did with Ms. Colgate and the 4 other missing ponies."

Pinkie Pie blinked several times, "I was just delivering her cupcakes. I haven't seen her since this morning."

Officer Justice waved the baggie in the air, "Then why is your hair at the crime scene?"

Pinkie blinks then narrowed her eyes at the baggie, her tongue suddenly shooting out to envelope the baggie and pulling it back into her muzzle. After chewing on it a moment she opened her muzzle her tough rolling out a impossible distance with the two hair sitting on it. "Well your right it is my hair."

"Tampering with police evidence is a serious offense," Due Process began, "Now our only lead has been..." she caught herself, "Wait you admit it was you?"

"It's my hair but It wasn't me!" Suddenly Pinking was behind and between them, the hairs floating back to the ground as she wrapped her hooves around the two police ponies, "Oooooooh Maybe it was clones! Or Vampires! Or Ninjas! Or Robots! Or Robot Clone Ninja Vampires!"

A pair of hoofcuffs telekinetic slapped over her forehooves. "I'm afraid Ms. Pie your going to have to wait at the station while we talk to Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

"You can't!" Pinkie shouted, "They're out of town!"

"Then we won't need a warrant to investigate Sugercube Corner." Officer Justice said calmly.

"Or you could just tell us where you took the missing ponies," Due Process insisted.

"I didn't take anypony!" Pinkie protested as they lead her away, "It was the the 3 legged pony! I've been framed!"

Behind the iron bars of the Ponyville detention cell Pinkie's exuberance and hair had deflated, her colors muted. She was the only pony in lock up and there wasn't even a guard to keep her company. So when she heard the heavy metal door of the cell block open and Rainbow Dash fly in she immediately perked up, both in demeanor and physical form.

"Rainbow Dash!" she shouted with excitement!

"Pinkie! I heard what happened!" Dash said flying over to the bars "What is this about you kidnapping other ponies?"

"It wasn't me," Pinkie paused, tilting her head as she looked sideways, "Well it was me. But not."

Rainbow Dash went derp eyed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with a forehoof. "This is no time for randomness Pinkie Pie...Look Pinkie I'm sure the police ponies will get to the bottom of this, just hang in there." Dash plopped herself on the floor next to the cell door. "I'll just wait here until it's they make me go."

Pinkie Pie's lip began to quiver as she wrapped her arms and soon the rest of her body around Rainbow Dash (outside the cell), "Thank you Rainbow Dash!" Tear flowing freely, "You're a good friend."

By the time Rainbow Dash was released Pinkie was back in her cell smiling. Which made her only that much more confused. "Wait did you just..."

Pinkie leaned on the door with a big grin, it swung open and she face planted onto the floor, "They really need to fix that lock." She said scrambling back to her hooves and closing the cell door.

"Wait if the lock is broken why haven't you just..._left_?" Rainbow Dash asked confused.

"Silly pony then they would **know** I'm guilty!"

"Officer Justice!" Officer Due Process called to her partner, causing him to come running out of the kitchen, a bit of sugar and frosting still on his muzzle.

"Investigating the cupcakes sir?" she chuckled.

Truth'n Justice sheepishly wiped the evidence from his muzzle with a telekinetically lifted napkin from a near table. "I Uh..." he coughed to regain his dignity and change the subject. "What did you find?"

Due Process pointed a forehoof at the door to the cellar, "It's locked sir."

Truth'n Justice levitated a screwdriver and bobypin from his saddlebags, "Won't take more then a moment partner."

The satisfying click of tumblers falling into place took less then a minute and the door opened, greeting the ponies with the stench of burned meat. Telekenetically holding a rag to his muzzle Truth'n Justice went first as Due Process held one to her nose with a forehoof and took flight. As they reached the bottom they saw a slaughterhouse that made their stomach turn on end.

"By Celestia," Truth'n Justice whispered.

Just then the door to the upstairs shut and the tumblers locked.

"I see some nosy ponies have come to the party early," The voice was familiar, but that was impossible, the owner was in lock up.

Officer Truth'n Justice telekenitically drew his firearm just as a familiar pink pony descended the stair wearing a patchwork coat of many colors with 3 different sets of wings stitched into the back.

"That's alright," Pinkie Pie said as she began licking a large butcher knife with a impossibly long tongue, "I can always make a extra special batch of cupcakes."

End...for now.


	2. Dark Reflection

Cupcakes For Pinkie Pie Part 2

Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, and Applejack made their way toward the Ponyville police station just as Chief Night Hooves, a dusty orange mare with a tan mane, lead a deflated Pinkmina from the station, her forehooves in cuffs.

"What's going on here?" Twilight Sparkle said rushing to the fore.

"There has been another missing pony, not to mention my two officers have gone missing, two officers who never reported in after investigating Sugarcube Corner. I'm not letting this suspect out of my sight."

"Now listen here sugarcube," Applejack injected, "How can ya'll still being thinking Pinkie Pie is the varmint when ya had her locked up all night?"

"Yeah!" Spike adds, almost joined in by Rainbow Dash, but she hesitates.

'Pinkie's cell was unlocked,' Rainbow Dash remembers, 'N-No that's crazy.'

Lost in thought she misses out on everypony's affirmations that this was proof Pinkie was framed until Twilight tapped her on the shoulder, "Dash you were with her most of the night, how could Pinkie have kidnapped anypony only a hour after her incarceration with you sitting right there."

"Y-Yeah..." Rainbow Dash's mood quickly perking up, "How can any pony slip past Rainbow Dash?"

Still a part of her mind nagged at her, 'This is Pinkie Pie after all.'

At the conviction in her friends voices Pinkie's hair poofed back to normal instantly, "Thank you everypony!"

"Still she is the only suspect, and until I see otherwise she is staying with me," The chief protested.

"Then we are coming with you," Rarity said putting her hoof down, the others followed suite.

The chief rolled his eyes and sighed, "Who am I to refuse the _Elements of Harmony,_" almost spitting the last bit. "Whatever. Our first stop is Sugercube Corner."

As they began to trot along Spike came up beside Pinkie, patting her flank, "It's going to be alright."

Pinkie couldn't muster a response.

The Door to Sugarcube Corner was locked, the chief nudging Pinkie a bit forcefully until she produced a key and unlocked it.

"Oh hey look! Cupcakes!" Spike exclaimed as they slipped inside where two dozen cupcakes waited on the counter, One set were blueberry with navy frosting the other vanilla with lemon frosting.

Pinkie Pie lit up, "Mr. And Mrs. Cake must be back." She said bouncing over to the tray's with the chief in toe. A note sat under the tray that she pulled out with her teeth.

"Says here they are for Pinkie and her friends." the chief summarized.

"C-Can we?" Spike's stomach rumbled.

With a shrug Twilight levitated out a cupcake, one for each of the 8 of them. And they all paused a moment to munch on them.

"You know," Twilight yawned, "I think there was something in those cupcakes...I feel so sleepy all of a sudden."

The chief was the first to fall. Followed by Spike, Rarity, Applejack, and finally herself, the world fading to black.

As Pinkie Pie came to she found herself in the basement of Sugarcube Corner, the stench of burned meat in the air, as she looked around her friends and the chief were all waking as well. They were all tied down on medical slabs, and a cursory look around the room made it look more like a slaughterhouse with all the polished skulls strewn about and decorating the walls, including one with a rather long and elegant horn. The coats of several ponies pinned to the walls, and she suspected all the pastry removed from the freezer unit for other...raw goods.

She was snapped out of her shock by the sound of Rainbow Dash's scream.

Her head snapped that way to see a familiar Pink Party Pony with a knife cutting into Rainbow Dash just above her right Cutie Mark, "I never thought I'd get the chance to make Cupcakes with you twice Dash. I do hope your more...resilient, then your other half."

"P-Pinkie W-why?" Dash said holding back tears.

The Not-Pinkie glanced over to see that her counterpart had awakened and stopped in her work, pulling her knife free, letting Dash bleed out, "Oh now this is a rare treat. Just how often am I going to get a chance to make Cupcakes With Pinkie Pie," a dark grin spreading over her muzzle.

"Who are you!" Twilight demanded, glancing between the two Pinkies.

"Isn't it obvious." Not-Pinkie said licking her knife clean as she moved toward her counterpart. "When we defeated Nightmare Moon all that power had to go somewhere...I wonder which one of you became the host in this world?"

"T-This world?" Spike muttered, "Your a evil clone!"

"Evil is such a _loaded _word, besides all those ponies numbers were up. And let's be fair, once one of you goes...well the others need to go too..." She lowered the knife, brushing it against pinkie's scalp, "And there can be only one Pinkmina Diane Pie."

"Good thing I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie laughed as she smashed her skull against her counterpart's, knocking her back several steps.

"Twilight now!" Rainbow Dash shouted between the pain.

"You stupid little _pony_!" Not-Pinkie growled, just as the straps holding Real-Pinkie and her friends tore loose, Twilight's eyes blazing white, her horn on fire with over glow as the straps and beds came to life flying toward Not-Pinkie hammering her from every which way.

"You stupid little foals!" Not-Pinkie said, licking the blood from her mouth as she got to her hooves as the assault subsided.

Only for Rainbow Dash to blindside her with a flying hoof smash. Growling Not-Pinkie lashed out with her knife burying it at the junction between the torso and right wing, Rainbow Dash crashed into a shelving unit unceremoniously as she let out a pained scream, her flank still burning from the wound earlier as sugar now mixed with it and the wound around the knife buried into her wing junction.

Not-Pinkie looked triumphantly, scoffing to Rainbow Dash, "And this is where she passes out."

"How _**dare **_you," As Not-Pinkie looked back she found herself staring into the eyes of Flutershy, a very _angry_ Fluttershy. "Apologize to Dash, to everypony, _now_."

Not-Pinkie's composure was crumbling under the weight of The Stare, "I...Uh...that is to say." Her voice growing weak.

"Surprise!"

Suddenly Not-Pinkie's head exploded, and there was a sound of thunder. Looking back toward the stairs everypony saw a alabaster white Pinkie Pie with a golden mane, _and wings_, standing next to a small Grey unicorn wearing a odd device on her foreleg and a unusual clothes, her horn aglow as he levitated a handgun with a ivory handle and a three apple cutie mark on it's handle.

"You stupid FOALS!"

Eyes went back to Not-Pinkie as she rose from the ground on her hind legs, the shattered gray matter pulling back together, making her whole once more.

"What the hell is she from Canterlot or something?" the gray unicorn said in disbelieve, but not before firing off another earth splitting round, making Not-Pinkie's head explode again.

"Anypony got a plan before she regenerates?" the small gray unicorn said aloud.

"Everypony now!" Twilight said manifesting the Crown of Magic. Her other friends manifesting their own Elements.

Spike smirked as Twilight's eyes glowed fiercely just as Not-Pinkie finished regenerating, "Taste the rainbow _bitch_!"

The helix of power shot up, and raced toward Not-Pinkie, striking her dead on. With a howl of "NOOOOOOOOOO," Not-Pinkie was gone.

"We better go Lil'Pip," The white Pinkie said wrapping a wing around the smaller unicorn.

"You can't go yet!" Pinkie cheered, "This calls for a PARTY!"

Rainbow Dash was flexing her wing, the magic of friendship having healed both her wounds.

The chief looked around the slaughterhouse as the ponies began to file out, "How am I suppose to write out this case? Perp is evil alternate reality local vaporized by magic rainbow?"

Spike smirked, patting the chief's flank, "A Wizard Did It."

As everypony (and dragon) made their way out the butcher's knife lay where it was pushed free of Rainbow Dash, reflecting a insane Pinkie Pie in it's steel.

Grinning.

The End...or is it?


	3. Surprise Party!

Cupcakes For Pinkie Pie Epilogue

Pinkie and Surprise, her white Pegasus alter ego, were dancing, while chugging down bottles of hot sauce, Everypony was in high spirits, after all they had just defeated evil once more with the Magic Of Friendship. However Chief Night Hooves was not partying, he was writing letters.

'How am I supposed to explain this to their family? Their Loved one? "I'm Sorry Ms. Order but your son Truth'n Justice was hacked up by a alternate reality clone of Pinkie Pie who baked him into cupcakes and was vaporized by a magic rainbow. You want his remains buried or cremated?"'

Lil'Pip was also not partying, instead she was watching with rapt awe the others partying. Finally Chief Night Hooves noticed this and put his pen and paper away to make his way over to the small unicorn. "So what's you and Surprise's role in all this?"

Lil'Pip broke from her revelry suddenly, a bit dazed, "Oh? Uh? Me?"

Chief Night Hooves nodded, "And where did you get that thunder cracker?"

Lil'Pip fished the aforementioned handgun from her saddlebags, "Little Macintosh? Long story."

Chief Night Hooves rose a brow, "Any relation to Big Macitosh?"

Lil'Pip suppressed a sheepish grin, "Long Story."

Chief Night Hooves was beginning to get frustrated, "Well where the hay did the two of you come from? And no 'Long Story' will not cut it."

"Alternate reality Equestria. Surprise is from one where she and Applejack were Pegasi, Twilight and Rarity Earth Ponies, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy Unicorns. But they were still the same Elements of Harmony. Pinkmina was also a Element but in her world after defeating Nightmare Moon..."

"Yeah I heard the crazy pony, she 'inherited' the 'power,' ans clearly went nutso. Which only makes me wonder who inherited that power in your world. You seemed awfully ready to kill back there." Chief Night Hooves said narrowing his eyes.

Lil'Pip swallowed hard, as the little pony in her said taunted her, 'Corrupted Kindness.'

"M-My world is not the same as Surprise's!" She said defensively, her voice growing small, "It's worse."

Now she had Chief Night Hooves' full attention. "Worse? How?"

Lil'Pip looked away, "I don't want to talk about it." this lasted less then a minute before she glanced down at her hoof, feeling it burn with a phantom memory, 'Burning Hoof means Lil'Pip is watching.' Pinkie Pie's voice echoed in her head.

Suddenly it all just spilled out, "CelestiaGivesLunaHerOwnSchool, AndSomeZebrasGetKilled, EquestriaGoesToWar, . . . I'. ThenSurpriseShowedUpSaying, 'Lil', ComeWithMe. AndSoIDid, AndHereIAm.'"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Slow down, I only caught about a third of that! Can we play that back at normal speed?"

Before Lil'Pip could restate her story at more normal speeds Surprise flew over, ushering her toward the door, "We need to go Lil'Pip."

"But I need to tell them, to warn them!" Lil'Pip said pulling away.

"We need to go NOW," Surprise said with unusual firmness, "My Surprise Sense is Tingeing."

Lil'Pip shuddered, the party ground to a halt as everypony (and dragon) grabbed a umbrella to put over their head. Pinkie looked around confused, "My tail isn't twitchy..."

Glancing over at Surprise as everypony relaxed they saw her inflate like a balloon, growing dangerous close to Lil'Pip's horn and with a ear splitting pop Surprise exploded, Lil'Pip vanishing in the moment everyone was forced to close their eyes from the sudden rush of air, as was any trace of Surprise.

Throwing a forehoof around Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Pinkie Pie even parallel reality clones of you are random!"

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that friendship can blossom in the strangest of places under the most unusual circumstances. I also learned that friendship can be perverted. Today we had a visit by 2 ponies, one good and one very bad, both of them Pinkie Pie. From what I have been able to gather there are alternate realities that are both similar and very different from our own. In one nearly identical to ours after the defeat of Nightmare Moon the darkness that had corrupted Princess Luna found a new host in that world's Pinkie Pie who proceed to feed her own perverted sense of laughter by killing and baking all her friends, and if the bones she brought with her were any indication one of her princesses if not both of you, Before fleeing to our world. Chief Night Hooves lost his 2 police ponies and I fear we have also lost Mr. and Mrs. Cake, as well as Colgate and several other ponies. See attached list for all the missing ponies attached to this case, only half of which Chief Night Hooves could recognize the remains in Pinkmina's slaughterhouse, and given that she bought all her trophies with her it's quite possible we may be counting our other dimensional clones instead._

_Still harrowing news._

_I also met Surprise, a Pegasus version of Pinkie Pie who has apparently been traveling the worlds with a unicorn named Lil'Pip trying to spread the Magic Of Friendship across worlds and to stop any other trans-dimensional bad ponies. Her Surprise Sense, a clear parallel to our own's Pinkie Sense even seems to work trans-dimensinally as a "Surprise Sense Tingle" prompted her and Lil'Pips' sudden departure._

_Given all that however something the corrupted Pinkie said while we were her prisoners has shaken me. She said Nightmare Moon's darkness had to go somewhere and she was the receptacle in her world, so which of us inherited it here. While there doesn't seem to be any darkness in the hearts of my friends her point still stands, where did that darkness go?_

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Turning to Spike Twilight rolled up the parchment with her telekinesis and floated it to Spike, "You can send it no..." She was cut short by a strange vacuum like noise, and rushing to the balcony watched as a large blue vortex appeared in the sky and four strange creatures fell out, they were not ponies, and in fact walked on 2 legs like Spike, but they were not dragons either. As they dusted themselves off and got up the larger one of the four looked around with disdain.

"How long are we stuck here now Malory? This place looks like a bad cartoon."

The thinner, and pale coated of the group looked to a odd device in his forehoof, er hand, "37 Hours, 6 Minutes, and 28 seconds Professor."

The other pale one, shorter, and female judging by her voice spoke next, pointing up at the balcony and Twilight Sparkle, "Look everyone Ponies!"

The Beginning.


End file.
